Hope For A Better Life
by Drelufon
Summary: Titans must face a new darkness that is in search of it's lost weapon, a boy with psionic powers and a forgotten past. He want to meaning to his life. Relationships WrXRa RoXSF BBXTer PLEASE R & R
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my very first Fan Fic, I'd like you to keep in mind I am not writer, I just wanted to see if I could run with an idea and if people like it. Reviews are welcome, please keep them positive, and I do like to hear positive criticism, or else I can't improve my writing. I am very pissed off to hear that Teen Titans will be canceled after the 5 session. If your watch CN its probably been running through most peoples minds, so like the author of one of my favorite fan fic stories, that being "Friends Divided" and "A gift or curse" we need to voice our options on this show to try to keep it on the air. I mean I was supper pissed when Kim possible was canceled. But this is a topic I could discuss to no end, and I hope there are more of people like that out there. Anyways read it, give it a review or two.

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Teen titans, am just a fan trying to keep dream alive writing and sharing my feeling for this series through a story.

Note: Wraith is character from a fantasy story I am working on, he is mine. I know there is not much about him yet but, I like him and I hope as the story goes on you like him to.

**Hope for a better life**.

**Chapter 1: Tragic First Impression **

Train just outside Jump City

Wraith was awoken from a light sleep; he knew it wasn't the motion of the train that woke him. Someone was searching for him; his mental alarm gave him the heads up that a psionic was near, he knew the feeling it was a tracker maybe even two. He had been using his powers sparingly since the more of his power he used the easier he made it fore the trackers to find him. If any trackers were in the area they would have to search visually. Wraith took a glance down the hall of seats in the coach class travel train, the car was only half filled and many of the passengers were trying to sleep or concerned with their own interest.

"I have to hide, it wont be long until Jump city, I can lose them there." He spoke under his breath.

Wraith grab his backpack, and made his way to the train car's stairs where the train's restrooms were located. His nose would just have to suffer, and Wraith prayed that the trackers were only doing a passive search for him. If they didn't want people to know psionics where walking the streets they would not use their powers in front of them. How ever he was sure that would change if they saw him, as the saying goes shoot first ask questions later. The idea of psionic battle on this train made his stomach turn, lets hope the trackers under stand the meaning of "occupied".

………………………………

Two figures made their way through the train's cars, making quick glances at the passengers. Though their actions made them seem a little strange, looking to each passenger in each car, every so often looking to themselves as if they were going to speak but no one heard a word leave their lips. The dress was no different then any other teen one might see on the street.

"This is starting to wear thin, why can't he just use one of those power like he did at the train station?" Jane-16 thought as she exhaled loudly to show her frustration. "I am starting to think we lucked out with this train." She mentally pressed to Tim-19.

The male in front of her, his face was blank and emotionless. "We are only half way through the train, the target is smarter then you give him credit." He thought Jane-16 "I don't think he is just another flawed model like mother said he is, or she wouldn't have asked us to bring him back alive." As Jack-19 moved on to the next passenger, only to meet the curious eyes of a young boy.

"I am just telling you we'd be done quicker, if we'd just split up and search the train that way." Jane-16 thought.

"No!" Jack-19 thought, this time he did turn to look at his partner, the only emotion that could be read on his face was in his dark blue eyes. "If you found him he may try to defend himself, and he does not have the same orders about no killing." He turned back to his work but not before giving one last mental message. "Besides, you sometimes forget your orders about not killing targets."

Jane-16's only response to that was a smile, she knew he kept her in check and that's what she liked about him and is why they had worked so well. How ever she knew when Jack-19 was backed into corner, he would not stop her from doing what she love to do, and that was to deal pain to those who stood in their way.

………………………………..

Titans Tower

Titan tower was quiet for the most part, Beast boy and Cyborg were going at it in a video game, the loser had to do the other ones chores. Their eyes fixated on the screen with faces of concentration. Robin and Star Fire had gone out on yet another date, their relationship moving in the positive direction they wanted. As for Raven she was in a deep meditation in front of the main widow in the Common Room, to any one watching her it would seem as though she was staring out into the city, but her eyes were closed and she was in deep meditation.

Raven saw nothing but darkness, void of anything, then a Silver flame lit up in front of her. It burn calmly in the dark void, the flame seemed to be trying to bring light to the darkness. A beacon of hope to whom ever sees it, then bat from hell a red wind blew past the flame trying to get it to dance with it, but the flame remain stationary, the wind increased in power but the flame did not so much as move. The red winds seem to grow in furry and the silver flame tried to fend off the wind as it tried to put the flame out. Soon the flame started to shrink in size as it's light was being forced out. When it seem that the red wind was to put the flame out a ring of five flames surrounded the silver flame. From their power the silver flame returned to it's former glory it even became brighter, as the now six flames move together to fend the red wind off. Soon their power pushed the wind back, and it was the winds turn to back down and fade out. She then saw the flames dance to gather in their efforts to bring light to the darkness. It was beautiful; Raven couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Boooyeah!" Yelled Cy at the top of his lungs.

Then reality hit her, and she was pulled back to the tower. She turned to see Cyborg dancing around Beast Boy dropping various cleaning supplies and then a stack of papers saying at the top "Cyborg's chores."

"Okay tin butt, double or nothing?" BB said as he climbed out from under this mountain of cleaning supplies.

Cyborg stopped his dancing, and a wicked smile crossed his face. "Alright BB, I give you a rematch, but if you lose you have to do your chores, my chores, and you have to do it in this. Cyborg whips out a French maid's outfit, his eyes gleaming with delight that Beast Boy was so going to take the bait on this suckers bet.

"Fine, but if I win you have to do all the chores in that yourself." Said BB

Cyborg's smile only got wider, "Sure BB no prob, now do we have a deal." Cyborg Stated.

"I accept your bet." Yelled Beast Boy. Extending his hand to Cyborg to confirm their bet.

"Alrighty then lets do this thing." Cy stated in confirming tone to his voice as he took Beast Boy's hand in a shake to seal the deal.

Raven could almost see the competitive flames coming off them. She thought about how Beast Boy was being suckered into this bet, and that a nice thing would be to tell him not to. But live and learn, and Beast Boy needed all the learning he could get. Raven decided to make some tea, the results from this match might be worth watching.

…………………………………..

Train

Wraith could feel them moving down the train towards his car, they were playing it cool, and he could only feel the telepathic conversation they were having. They were not using their powers to scan for him, Wraith thought he might actually make it out of here if he kept his cool and stayed put.

The two Trackers enter yet another passenger car, they only had two left after this one, the dinning car and first class. Jane-16 was getting impatient with this search so she left the work to Jack-19, she just followed behind, giving anyone who looked at her a look of death. "This is taking to long Jack-19." She thought a note of frustration in her thoughts.

Jack mentally sighed, "We are almost done, go check the first level on this car, do this and we can move on to that last two cars." He thought to her.

Jane-16 drooped her shoulders and walk to the steps to the lower part of the car, half way down she could smell what was down here. Jack-19 you asshole you knew what was down here too I bet, is what went through her mind though she didn't telepathically repeat that to Jack-19.

Wraith could feel the presents of both trackers one was still above him the other, was coming down to where he was hiding. Shit he was only twenty minutes from the station, they were moving to slow. His possibilities race through his head, on what to do.

Jane-16 started checking the stalls; they were all making her feel like she needed a shower right now. However she made her way down each stall until she got to the last one. And of course the door said it was occupied, she banged on the door, "Alright whose ever in there get out now!" she yelled.

Wraith froze what the hell should he do now, first lets try passive approach. In a gruff voice, as to sound older Wraith said, "Sorry young lady but this one is occupied like the sign says please move on."

This only pissed Jane-16 off, as she banged on the door again but even hard, "Listen asshole, you open this door or I am opening it for you, what's it going to be?" As she continued to beat the door with her fist.

A voice came over the loud speaker, "We will be arriving in Jump City in ten minutes please find your seats until we pull into the station."

Well I guess I'll just have to get off here, as Wraith looked at the bathroom door which was not going to hold up to the woman's continual abuse. Sorry about this Wraith thought to himself, maybe he could stun one of them and this would give him the break he needed. Though now he would be able to take a few days rest in Jump city to figure out what to do next he would have to find a way to move on to another city. Wraith extended his hand palm forward to the door, I am really sorry about this. His last thought before he launched a psionic blast at the door.

"Alright open this fu……." Which was all Jane-16 was able to say before the bathroom door exploded into her face.

Wraith didn't even stop to make sure he hit something; he was out of the doorway of the bathroom and making a dash for the train exit. With another psionic blast at that door, it too was blown off its frame. Wind rushed in from the speeding train, but this did not slow him, Wraith jumped out the door and started flying upwards towards the city in which he had to lose them before they could regroup.

…………………..

The two explosions that seemed to be more like one to everyone else; Jack-19 turned and ran for the stairs as he had to brace himself as the train's brakes kicked in the train started slowing. Jack got to the lower level but what ever had happen had already happened. He glanced to the blown hole that was remains of the train door and then down towards the restrooms, a look of horror crossed his face as he ran to his partner who was trying to regain her bearings. As Jack-19 pulled the door off her, then offering her a hand which was slapped way by Jane-16.

"I am fine." was all she could say, and not with her mind she spoke these words to Jack-19 as she pulled herself up. Taking a minute to collect her thoughts, on where she was and what happened.

Jack-19 took a glance in the bathroom, but then move to the train door. "I take it you found him, or he found you." Jack-19 said no longer using their telepathic method of speaking. "We should move before the staff gets back here." As he started to hover off the ground preparing to take flight.

"No shit, besides I am going to punish him for that one." Jane spat out the words, as her hands dusted her self off. She then touched the small cut on her forehead. Her eyes burned with rage. "And I am going to make him pay for this, with interest." She said.

The two psionics shot out from that door and made a mad dash for the city. They could sence him now, and they would not let this prey escape.

………………………………..

Down Town Jump City 

Wraith landed on a parking ramp, and scanned the sky for his pursuers though the sun had been down for a while now he could easily see through the night sky. He knew he may have to fight, the important thing was if the cops showed up he had to keep his face from being identified. He concentrated and could feel the black ribbon around his neck start to snake its way up and around his neck and face until it stopped halfway around his nose, he then pulled the hood of his pull over sweat-shirt over his head. Though he might not have a custom outfit like other super heroes and villains, this off the rack look worked fine for him.

That was his last thought as one of the cars next to him exploded, sending him rolling for cover. "Shit this is going to be a long night." Said to himself with a heave sigh.

………………………………..

Titans Tower

Cyborg was doing a victory dance around Beast boy when the alert came in, Raven flew to the computer, then punched up the information, "It looks like a battle with two unknown parties its taking place on Bongo's Park and Go." Said Raven.

"Titans lets go!" yelled Cyborg.

With that they ran to the T-car, and sped to the down town part of the city. The scene was not hard to find, as they got to the parking ramp they found flaming car wreckage was all over. While the JPD were trying to keeping the civilians from getting to close to the scene, as they pulled up they could see Robin talking with one of the police officers. He was already in his Robin outfit and no longer wearing his street clothes, how ever Star Fire was still wearing the purple dress she had been in when they left for their date. She stood just a few feet from Robin looking up at the eight story parking ramp.

"What do you do keep one of those Robin outfit in your back pocket?" Beast boy said sarcastically to Robin, as Robin turn to his team. As they approached the two other titans from the T-car.

Robin just gave Beast boy a dirty look, "Alright team we have two parties of unknown number opening fire on each, with a yet unidentified weapon or weapons. There has since been silence for about ten minutes." Said Robin, "Now lets move out."

With that the Titans approached the parking ramp, with eyes wide for what ever they might find in there.

………………………………………………..

This was starting to suck big time, Wraith tried to keep quiet while sound of sirens and the smell of burning cars filled the air. He sat in between two cars on the 4th level, no cars had been blown up on this level yet, but with the way that female tracker was going at it she was going to bring this whole place down. Of course he'd have to watch that male tracker too, he has a cool collective way about him. Good thing is they're sticking together so Wraith knew where they both were, how ever it still sucks that they are sticking together too. Wraith knew he had to get them in one shot, because by the time he got one of them the other would take him down as well. Wraith then brought his attention back to the wounds on his body, focusing his power on pushing the bits of metal out of his body and closing the wounds. He knew that he couldn't keep this game up for long, the days of running, the lack of sleep this might be it. Wraith wasn't sure if his powers were hitting their limit, but he was tired he just wanted to sleep. The sound of fabric blowing in the wind, brought him back to his surroundings, as he peeked over the car's door to see a woman dressed in a blue cloak and a black leotard floating up the rows of cars. Shit who's this now, was my luck just going from bad to worst, Wraith thought to himself.

The Titans had split up taking different levels to see what they could find; it had been quiet for a while now. Raven was now on the forth floor, she would keep going until she got to the top were Star Fire was right now. Raven then spotted a young man only a few years older then her from the looks of it, he was tall with blond hair slicked back, he was dressed in blue jeans, black t-shirt, and a brown leather motor cycle jacket.

"Ah… You must be one of the Teen Titans, let me see is it Star Fire or Raven." Jack-19 stated in a mocking tone. "Well you don't look like a Star fire more like a Raven I'd say." Continuing his mocking tone.

There was something about this man that made Ravens skin crawl, "Okay, you know who I am, now who are you, and what are you doing here?" Raven said with about as much ice as she could. Her eyes studying the young man's movements, watching for any signs of a threatening action.

"Oh… me?" Jack-19 throwing on an innocent smile, "I am just looking for a lost dog, have you seen him?" Jack-19 said.

Raven really didn't like this; she started floating back towards one of the openings of the Parking Ramp. "I am going to have to ask you to give yourself up to the police for questioning, as to what happened here." Raven Stated flatly.

"No, I can't do that; you see if I don't find this dog, my boss will most likely punish me." Jack-19 said, his voice growing colder with every word. "And if you haven't seen him and you're going to get in my way well…….." With that he launched a blast of psionic energy at her from his hand.

Raven however was ready for this event and put up a shield to block it, it harmlessly dissipated over her shield; there wasn't even much of a blast to it. "If that's all you have I am going to have to ask you to give up now!" Raven yelled, her dark power forming on her hands, for her attack. "Or I am going to have to.. aaaahhhhh!" Raven yelled out in pain as another blast hit her in the back this one was much more powerful, as she lost concentration of her powers and fell to the floor.

Wraith watched what happened in horror, he had to help her they were after him not her if she was in their way they wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Wraith watched as the female tracker stepped out of the shadows. To join the male tracker standing over the young woman's body, they were talking in low voices and they used their feet to kick her onto her back, the woman groaned in pain. She was still alive, he had to do something or they would kill her this time for sure. Wraith watch the frozen stare of the man and the cruel smile of the woman as she raised her hand, pointed it at the new comers head. Ignoring the pain from his wounds, he concentrated, Wraith had to make this quick and powerful. When they had taken a few steps away from the woman on the ground, as to make sure the mess the female tracker was going to make didn't get on them. He jumped up from his hiding spot sending a psionic blast at both of them; their shock was a sign to him that this plan might work. He sent them flying into two parked cars, not even to check to make sure they were dead he scooped the young cloaked wearing woman up into his arms and flew down the ramp to the 1st floor.

Raven heard another blast, and the shocked screams of the man and woman who attacked her. She then felt her body being picked up, the pain in her back flared up, has she grunted in pain. She could feel the air whipping by her, and a voice talking to her.

"Please stay with me, your going to be okay, I'll save you." Wraith said, it wasn't anything soave, but he was more worried about getting out of this mess alive.

Wraith stopped on the 1st floor, and stretched out with his powers he could feel the others that must be part of her team. He sent a message telepathically, telling them that they had to get out of the building now, because it was coming down. When he sensed them leaving by different means other then the stairs, Wraith focused on the support beams of the building, and how he wanted them to explode, just then the sound of concrete blowing out could be heard all around him. Then he concentrated on a place outside of the parking ramp, Wraith felt himself and the girl teleport to the other side of the street of the parking ramp that was coming down.

…………………………..

People ran back from the parking ramp that was coming down like a house of cards, Robin was trying to see if everyone got out of the building okay, but one person was missing Raven. He searched franticly calling out her name, as the other Titans started to do the same. Robin could start to see more clearly as the dust from the parking ramp coming down started to settle. Robin was still calling out to her when he heard Star Fire.

"Robin come quick, I have found friend Raven, and someone else." Star Fire said with concern in her voice.

Robin ran to where he heard Star Fire's voice, when he crossed the street to where she was he found her, Cyborg, and Beast boy huddled around two figures leaning against a stop light.

"Are they okay?" Robin asked his voice increasing with concern.

"Aaahh….. She needs medical attention quickly, but I think she'll pull through if you hurry." Said a voice that was in obvious pain, he seemed to be handing Raven over to Star Fire.

Robin approached a young man who from the looks of it was no older then himself. Cyborg was trying to help him to his feet, but wet stains on his clothing showed that he himself hand been injured as well.

"Robin, he needs to get some medical attention himself." Cyborg said in a low concerned tone. As he tried to settee the young man, who from the looks of it probably couldn't stand on his own.

"What is your name, and who are you?" Robin said some edge coming back to his voice.

The young man raised his hand to his face and pulled down some type of wrapping around the lower half of his face. "My…..name…..i…s…..Wra..ith….an" said the stranger in a cough. As he started to lose his footing, but cyborg kept him on his feet.

"Robin, we have to help him, he's in no shape for questioning right now so I think this is going to have to wait." Cyborg stated flatly, as he gave Robin a look that meant there would be Q & A section later.

"Please….take me ….with you…." Grunted the stranger before he passed out.

"Star Fire and I will take them back to the tower for some medical attention, you and Beast boy, wrap things up here, we'll try to piece this together later." Cyborg said with a tone that made Robin under stand that they would get to the bottom of this, just not right now.

This is the first Chapter 1, with I hoping to be many more it depends on the interest, and reviews. But this in one I d like to go with, I've been using this character Wraith in a fantasy story of mine, but writers block is holding me up on that one. Maybe I just need to try something new, this is my very first fan fic and I hope you like it.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a few errors with the names of the Trackers in the first chapter, sorry about that but I corrected the names in this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Glisten Island**

Tim-9 brought his astral self back to his body, his eyes opening to his mother, "They are dead, Jane-16 and Jack-19 are dead." Tim said with no hint of emotion.

Lyn reclined back in her chair, her finger rhythmically tapping on the arm of the chair. "Was it Wraith, or was it someone else?" Lyn mused as a smile crossed her face.

A bead of sweat ran down his face, he didn't see Wraith in the last moments of Jane-16's and Jack-19's existence, "I don't know mother, it happen so quickly, if it was him he attacked both of them when they were distracted." Fumbling out the words from his mouth, as he switched from his sitting position on the floor, to that of a kneeling position at her feet, his eyes looking to the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"Well the child is growing stronger with every attempt, or is it your trackers are not up to the challenge that this young psionic percents." Lyn's voice making no indication of emotion what so ever, her head turning ever so slightly to the figure standing against the pillar next to the right wall of the throne room. "Well Alice-3, do you have anything to say in your trackers defense?" Lyn's voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Mother, they were trackers with no exceptional skill, I have been using low level trackers to search the wide area in which you tell me to search. My resources are being stretched thin, I am doing….." she was cut off as her face went white, Alice-3 looked as if she was trying to say the remaining sentence.

Others standing around her moved away, all eyes were on Alice-3, as a bead of blood ran out of her nose, then another from her left eye, and a second later one from the right. Her body went as strait as a board as the room echoed with the sounds of moist snapping and then there was silence. As her body fell to the floor, the others in the room seemed to be holding their breaths waiting to see what happened next.

"I want him found and I want to know what he is up to." Lyn's voice becoming as hard as steel, as she scanned the room with her red eyes, "We still have time, so someone clean up this mess, and tell Alice-5 she has been promoted." Standing from her chair, and proceeding to a door to her private quarters.

"What mother says shall be done." Said all the people in the throne room in unison, and bowed as she left them to carry out her will.

………………………

**Titan Tower**

Raven sat on the examination table unzipping the back of her leotard; it had been four days since the Parking Ramp battle. She had been out for a day; well she was in her healing Trans, but after that she was allowed to perform her normal duties.

"Okay, lets take a look at your back." Cyborg said with a positive tone as he turn to look at Raven's back.

Her back had healed for the most part with out any complications, how ever there would be a discoloration patch of skin on her back where it had burned through her cloak and leotard. The team had been grateful that the clothing had offered her some protection from the attack.

"So anything from silver top over there, has he even moved since you guys brought him in?" Raven asked with a hint of interest. As she turned her head to look at the bed beside her, and the unconscious man laying there, his body bandage from the battle he must have been involved in. He had saved her from what would have been her death, who was he and what powers laid within the body on that table, and was he going to be friend or foe.

"No, he has been out of it since we brought him here, there is something strange about him though." Said cyborg as he shifted his gaze to the unconscious hero lying on the examination table, who has saved one of their own.

Raven turned back to look at Cyborg, her right eyebrow raising ever so slightly, "How is he strange?" Raven asked with a note of interest in her voice. "You have said none of this to Robin or the others as far as I know."

"Yes, I want to wait for a few more tests I had sent out to confirm somethings, or at the very least for him to wakeup and tell us about himself." Cyborg said flatly his voice taking on more of a serious tone to it. "He show signs of stress levels from lack of sleep, and some weight loss do to poor nourishment, but very little has change with him physically other then that, there is no sign of atrophied of his muscles from what he's been through and his body is still healing faster then normal. I don't know how he is doing it, what's even stranger is his body is slowing its self down like his going into a natural state of suspended animation, just so he can save energy to finish healing." Cyborg stated with a confused look on his face, "His DNA is also not normal, so I had some blood samples sent to some experts to get me a break down of it and to find anything out of the ordinary."

"Cyborg, have you seen the group that lives here, normal has lost much of its meaning." Raven said, "Normal really doesn't cover what we see day in and day out, also have you identified who he might be?"

"No, he has no wallet, his fingerer prints are in no record I can get a hold of, so he seems to be just another John Doe." Cyborg stated flatly, "But we will hopefully find out more when he wakes up, now getting back to you I have some cream that might even heal that back of yours even more, wait right here while I go look for it." As Cyborg moved towards the door, and in a blink he was gone.

……………………………..

Wraith could feel his consciousness surfacing back to reality, how long had he been out, was he safe or was he back in her hands? He opened his eyes a crack the light was bright in this room as he gave himself some time for his eyes to adjust. Wraith was then aware that he was not alone, shifting his gaze to his right he saw the naked back of a woman. She seemed to be just staring into space, not even aware he was watching her. Wraith's eyes followed the curves of her back until they stopped on a patch of skin that looked whiter then the rest of her pale almost grayish skin. Then it hit him this was the woman he saved when he was fighting the trackers the one that had been hit in the back by that bitch of a tracker. It had been his fault she was hurt he would have to make it up to her some how, then an idea formed in his mind, he might be able to heal what remained of her wound, it shouldn't be too hard.

Wraith took a deep breath, and asked "Are you okay?"

The woman jumped to her feet and turned to face him a look of shock and surprise on her face, she was so beautiful, for the first time Wraith could see her face it wasn't hidden from sight by her cloak. Wraith asked again, "Are you okay, they didn't hurt you to bad I hope?" His voice coming out dry and cracked, it hurt to talk his throat was so dry. "Please, a drink of water if you wouldn't mind." Wraith asked as clearly as he could.

The woman nodded and retrieved a glass from the table next to him, and walked over to him. She bent the straw and brought it to his lips, the water was not cold but it felt like heaven was rolling down the back of his throat. Wraith finished the glass, and said "Thank you, what is your name?" This time he was able to speak more clearly.

"Your welcome and my name is Raven, and yes I am okay." Raven said as she turned to place the glass on the table, before turning back to face him. "I owe you my life, I have the feeling they would have killed me if you hadn't saved me." Raven said with a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"No, I should have done something before you got hurt, I hesitated, and for that I am deeply sorry." Wraith's voice sounded saddened by is inability to take action when he should have. "I'd like to make it up to you by healing your back all the way, if you'd let me." Wraith asked with a hopeful note.

"You really shouldn't bother; you need to save your strength so you can get back on your feet." Raven said trying to make her injury seem of no importance.

"Please a beautiful woman should not carry around a scare that she should have never received in the first place." Stated Wraith, his eyes trying to convey how he really wanted to help.

Raven didn't know why but she felt a feeling of trust resonate from him, so with a node of her head she agreed. And with that turned her back on the stranger, she pulled forward her leotard a little more to allow him to see all of the mark. Raven could feel her cheeks growing warmer as she did this.

Wraith sat up from his bed using his left hand to help steady himself, he lifted his right hand and placed it on her back, her skin felt warm and soft, Wraith felt himself blush a little as he concentrated on the mark and what he wanted to do, the psionic energies left his body from his hand and into her. The wound started to glow with a faint silver light, and then the wound started to dissipate.

Raven felt his touch, it was warm, and his hand was set ever so lightly on her back, then she felt a warm pulse of energy run onto her back. It made her back tingle with a sensation that was in no way unpleasant, she even felt her self smile at the pleasant feeling that was washing through her.

With in seconds the mark on her back was gone and not a sign of it showed, and it was at this moment when Cyborg returned to the med-bay. To the sight of the stranger with his hand on Raven's exposed back, "What the heck is going on in here?" Cyborg said in a tone the bordered to yelling.

The two people froze in what they were doing, and looked at Cyborg. Then they looked to each other to realize what they were doing might look a little strange to someone just walking in. So Raven took a step away from the stranger, as well as the stranger placed his hand back on the bed and began to lay back down on his bed.

A look from Raven to the stranger, as both of them looked to be hiding some embarrassment. "Maybe you have more life in you then I first thought." Cyborg said his voice change to that of a playful nature.

"He was just offering to heal what remained of my wound." Stated Raven rather quickly then she turned to show her back to Cyborg, "That was on my back." Raven then began to zip up the back of her leotard.

Cyborg then turned to look at the stranger, "Well it's nice to see you'll be joining the living, now lets start this introduction out right, the name is Cyborg, and this is Raven who you have already met." Cyborg said as he extended his hand to Wraith. "And what might your name be?"

"My name is Wraith, and I am very grateful that you saved me." Said Wraith as he extended his hand to shake Cyborg's hand.

"I'll introduce you to the others later, now how are you feeling?" Asked Cyborg as he checked Wraith's vitals on the screen next to the bed.

"I am feeling better, sleep felt good, but I am very hungry. Would it be too much to ask for a little something to eat?" Asked Wraith

"If you feel up to eating a sandwich or something I am sure we can whip you up something." Said Cyborg with a smile on his face, "And from these readings I'd say you're doing okay, but I am going to ask you not to push yourself."

"Well I am going to tell the others you are awake." Said Raven as she grabbed her cloak, and then Raven made her exit from the med-bay.

The two men just watched her leave, once she made her exit Cyborg turned to Wraith and said, "Well let's take a look at those bandages."

……………………………………..

Yeah I know this chapter took a little bit, but finals are coming up and I have some major studding to do. Let's just say Chemistry is not my strong point, it make my head hurt half the time. It's so not fair I have to take this class for my major.

But I will have more after this with some action and other stuff.

Please review, I would like to hear peoples input, good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long but its Finals and I have had little time to work on the story, that will change once I done and can relax for a while. I hop you like it, Please Read and Review, its aways good to here what people think

**Chapter 3**

**Glisten Island**

Alice-5 walked down the hallway, recalling the meeting with Tim-9. He approached her with some new information, Tim-9 had told her that in his vision to find the missing Trackers, had recalled another figure that he has seen but was unsure of where. Because he was unsure of who this was he did not want to tell the Mother Lyn of what he saw until he had an idea of who this person was. After the display with Alice-3, he was unsure how to give the new information he had. When he decided to give the information to her, and if she could capture Wraith, she could then tell Lyn it was with the help of him. Alice-5 was ready to choke the information out of the pathetic psionic, he could see the rage in her eyes and told her that he had seen on the Teen Titans, her name was Raven. Since he had found out that she was not dead from the Tracker's attack, Wraith must have saved her, and if so he may be with them or they may know where they could find him. She had told him not to tell anyone else about the information he had given her, and that if they were successful he would share in her glory.

She finally entered her destination the Re-education and Interrogation part of the complex. The guard came to attention at the door and opened to allow her entrance. An orderly greeted her.

"Miss Alice, how may I be of service to you." Said the orderly as he shifted uneasily in her gaze.

"Where is Shya, I need to speak with her now." Said Alice-5, her voice noting a hint of urgency, as she continued to walk down the hallway.

The orderly raced to keep up with her, "She is dealing with a special patient, you know the one subject 2." Said the orderly as he tried to keep up with her.

Alice-5 stopped and turned to look at the orderly, "What room." Alice-5 said her gaze as cold as ice.

Orderly knew he did not have a choice, "Room 7D." was all the orderly said before running back to the main desk.

Alice-5 continued down the hallway until she reached the room she was looking for. The sound of a girl screaming was all she needed to know, this was the right room. Two orderlies stood in the way of the door their expressions were blank, they stepped in front of the door blocking her path, and she didn't have time for this. With a wave of her hand her psionic powers sent the two orderlies flying down the hallway in a lumpy ball of bodies twenty feet down the hall. With another gesture of her hand, the door flew open, and she walked into the room.

Two faces turned to look at her, one was a look of fear and shock, the other was an annoyance. The room was dimly lit, Shya was in her black cat suit with the front zipper halfway down which seem to have a hard time keeping the woman's breasts from popping out, her white lab coat starting to fall off her shoulders. The young woman however was strapped upright in the middle of the room her legs and arms bound, bruises and cuts could be seen all over the woman's body. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked to the new occupant of the room for help, how ever Alice-5 had no intention to do that.

"Why are you bothering me, have you been sent down here for punishment, or are you just bored and want to watch me work." Shya said, a wicked grin crossing her face, as he pushed back sher long black hair.

"I am here on business, I need your help." Alice-5 said, as she moved into the room to close the door.

"One of the great Alices needs my help; I think this is a first I've been asked this from one of you." Shya said her interest sparked. She moved close to the naked young woman and pinched the girl's cheek, "Can you believe my dear, oh god I love this, sorry but our session is over today, I'll just put this ball gag back and we can pick this up some other time." She said as she placed the gag back into the woman's mouth. "Don't worry your education is going great sweet heart, you'll be a fully functioning member of our family soon." Shya said as if she was talking to a three year old. She then turned to look at Alice-5, "Well I'll get someone to clean this mess up, and shall we go to my office to talk this over."

The two women left the room, to the whimpering of the girl's attempts to plead for help. Could be heard by Alice-5 as she left the room, and headed down the hallway to Shya's office. Shya spoke to an orderly as she walked down the hall about taking care of the subject in 7D. When they finally got to Shya's office, after walking in complete silence, Shya gave a welcoming smile that made Alice a bit uncertain what she was doing with this psycho of a psionic. Shya took a seat behind the big oak desk, and gestured for Alice-5 to take a seat in one of the shrink couches she had in her office. Other then the chair behind her desk, the only thing she could sit in was those couches. Alice-5 took a seat however she decided not to lye down on the couch.

"Well my dear please tell me what can I do, for you." Shya said as she brought her hands to gather and clasped them together, as she sat their waiting to hear why leader of the Trackers needed her help.

"Its Wraith we found him, or where he was at least. I would like to bring him back with out incident, and well I know you have had a lot of experience with him." Said Alice-5, "We believe he could be with the Titans, or they may know were he is, he made contact with one of them by the name of Raven."

"Oh yes I remember Wraith he was a handful, a very independent spirit that one. Yes I had to employ new methods to keep that one in line." Shya said as she leaned back into her chair, as if recalling the boy from her past encounters.

"And the glory we will receive from this will be great; mother will reward us for our work, in making her dreams a reality." Alice said, she was buzzing with anticipation, with Shya's help they could bring him back without a problem.

"Oh no, I don't want that, the reward and glory from mother means nothing to me." Shya said, a grin growing to a smile as she looked to Alice-5, "If you want my help you'll have to pay for my services."

"What, what do you want for payment." Alice-5 asked, not sure where this was going, and how much this would cost her.

Alice watched Shya get up from her chair and walked over to her, Shya began circling her. Her mannerisms were that of someone in deep thought, when she stopped behind her. Alice knew she didn't like this at all her encounters with Shya was always led to a head ache. That's when she felt the woman's hands come to a rest on her shoulders, "What is it that you want?" Alice-5 said her voice, taking an edge of urgency to it.

"I want you, I have always wanted one of you Alices, your blond hair and blue eyes have kept me yarning." Shya said, her moving her hands down her front, she took a seat on the couch behind Alice-5. "I remember when we were kids, you like many other were in their own little groups, but for some reason I wanted to be with you and your sisters in your group, I never had sisters like me I was one of the few who were alone, but now I can feel what it's like to be with you, in our own little group just the two of us."

Alice-5 could feel her cheeks heating up, she couldn't do this, this woman intended to take her body to fill her thirst for passion. A thousand things race through her head, on what she should do, then an image ran through her mind the one of her sisters Alice-3 the and the report on her death every bone in her body had been broken, she had been broken in so many ways, she could not end up like that, and so she couldn't fail, no matter the cost.

Shya's hand unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time, while her other hand worked her hand within the shirt to fondle one of her breasts. She moved her head near her ear, "This is my price, you and only you can pay it." Shya whispered into her ear, as her lips began to nibble on her ear.

Alice-5 needed her help, and she needed her skills, so yes she would pay with her body, "Yes do with me as you like….." Alice whispered as she let out a little moan from the woman's very touch. The stories of her psionic abilities seemed to be true with her very touch she could bring pain or pleasure.

"Then I will help you, and Wraith will not escape us." Shya said with a smile, as she move to remove Alice-5's blouse and turn Alice-5's head and kissed her passionately.

**Titan Tower**

"I don't care what you say Cyborg, I don't trust him, and these test you shown me I have good reason." Rabin said has he threw the papers down onto the table.

"He is a victim and he is trying to escape their control, and from what he has told me." Cyborg started to say but was cut off by Robin.

"His DNA has been altered to make him stronger, faster, and more resilient, they created a weapon. Then there is his psionic power as well, Raven as seen them first hand and was injured in the process." Stated Robin, his voice bitter and hard.

"No, I am fine there is nothing wrong with me now not even so much as a scratch." Raven said, she move to pick up the test results. "This just tells what has been done to him, not what kind of person he is."

"Robin we can at least give him a chance, let him tell his side of the story." Cyborg said slamming his fist down onto the table, which made Beast Boy turn into a scared cat and jump into Star fire's arms, she too was unsure of whose side to take.

"Please Robin you gave me a chance, and believed in me when my father tried to destroy the world, why should he be any different." Raven said her voice trying to remain calm.

"Friend Raven and Cyborg are right; he should be given a chance." Star Fire Pleaded, she turned to gaze into Robin's eyes, "Such cruelty to individuals is not uncommon, on this world and others, and its only natural for someone to want freedom from such cruelty."

Robin shifted uneasily, Star Fires gaze could always break his harden shell; this was one of the reason he loved her. "Very well we will give him this chance, but if he turns on us we bring him down hard, agreed."

"Agreed.." All of them said in unison

**Med-bay in Titan Tower**

Wraith sat their in the med-bay, the sandwiches Cyborg had brought him were already gone. He felt so much more like himself, rested and full this was what made him feel better. Wraith got up from the bed he was sitting on and moved to the window even his power felt more focused and full ready for what ever happened. He wanted so much to stretch out with is power to see what psionics were hiding in the city, looking for him, but he knew that such a scan would also alert other psionics of where he was. Wraith took a look around the room, there was no sign of his clothes and the backpack, of course he knew where he left that and he would just have to wait until he got his chance to get it. Until then he needed to find some clothes without a draft.

The door to med-bay open and in walk Cyborg and Raven, Wraith turned to face the two who were quickly becoming the first friends in the time he could remember, "So it looks like you have made a full recovery." Cyborg said with his booming voice. As he walked over to turn off the machines that had been showing his vitals.

Raven placed the package she was holding on the bed he had been using, "Here are some new clothes for you; we were also wondering if you could possibly give us some information on yourself we would like to help you." Raven said, as she moved away from the bed and turned around to give him some privacy.

"So how about it a little info on who you are and what you were involved with, if you feel like you can handle that." Said Cyborg as he pulled a blind over to separate himself and Raven from Wraith.

"I think I can do that, you guys have patched me up and fed me." Wraith said, as he looked at the clothes, the then took his gown off, and started to dress in the street clothes they brought him. He quickly threw the clothes and with in a few moments he was slipping on the new sneakers, and pulled back the curtain.

"So how do I look?" Wraith ask two heroes who had their backs to him.

Cyborg smiled, "A lot better then you did when you came in." said Cyborg, as he patted Wraith on the back.

Wraith turned to look at Raven who was blushing ever so slightly, "And how about you Raven how do I look?" Waith said.

"You look ….good…a lot better." Said Raven, she couldn't help but run her eyes over his frame, he was a lot like Robin with his build, and his hair was interesting shade of silver, that also matched his eyes.

Wraith made himself comfortable on the bed again, sitting their looking at the other two in the room. Cyborg leaned against the wall, and Raven sat on one of the other beds next to him. "Well for starters parts of my memories were erased so that I no longer can remember my life, family, and friends. I can only remember my life clearly about two or three years ago things still aren't that clear. All I know is when I awoke I was in that institute, that is where my life started, however I do know there is more, when I dream sometimes I see ghost images of a life that I don't remember living. However these memories leave me when I wake only leaving a hint that they were there…" Said Wraith, as he went on with his story.

**Wraith's History Flash Back**

He had been reborn you could say into a nightmare, the place where even a boy with no true memory of who he was knew he was in a place where he did not want to be. That is when he met her Lyn or as followers call her Mother, she was the first person his eyes set on and he knew that darkness surrounded the woman. She told him that he was of a race called Terelins whose existence has been lost to the sands of time, and they are so old that before humans were they were. That though their races blood line had been mixed with humans it still existed to this day, waiting for its chance to be awakened and the powers reestablish within the human decedents that carried their blood. He was told that his blood held such a concentration of the DNA that seemed to not have been diminished by the long years of human breeding that it had blended perfectly forming a hybrid of the two races. The time spent in her care he was subjected to test and processes that were made to awaken the other half of his DNA, their procedure changed him, his body became stronger, all physical attributes seem to have been turbo charged, and then his psionic powers woken. And when they did he was unsure how to control them and in a fit of fear and confusion at what was happening to him his powers lashed out, he had been told that the explosion was the size of a city block, and what was worse is when he was brought back to consciousness the destruction he saw that he created was mind blowing to a child the building he had been it was in ruins and the bodies of all the people. He had taken so many lives with a power he did not under stand. And when Lyn found him crying in the rubble and piles of bodies all she could do was laugh in delight, because this had been a fraction of his power, and as he trained to use his powers the powers them selves would grow with him. He was then moved to another location, an island some where in he Pacifica Ocean, it was there when he met the others with psionic powers. However many of them where different, many of them were clones of other humans who had the Terelin DNA but in much weaker concentrations, it took a lot more DNA engineering to produce usable psionics. Lyn had cloned them because she wanted to have an army, an army that she would use to create a new world, whose psionic powers would be used to create a world of psionics that was much like the Terelins in their time.

For a very long time after that Wraith had been to scared to oppose her, and just fell in line with the others. Then felt the changes in his body, as he used his powers he changed, in his appearance, and what was even stranger was the three silver jewels that emerged from his center chest in a triangle formation. He had seen similar gems in all the children and adults how ever while he had three they had one or two. When the adults found out about this he was brought before MOTHER, and while allow with her she showed him that she too hand three gems on the center of her chest as well. They were called the Trinity of Life, (Body, Mind, and Soul) and only the most powerful Psionics possessed them. From that day on his training was done under the watchful eyes of Lyn aka Mother, she trained him personally teaching him everything, sometime by force and she would send information directly to his mind. For a time Wraith truly saw her as his mother, and that he lived to make her happy, she told him that he would become her general and he would lead the armies that she created to world of the humans to slave them to their will, and for a time he excepted that.

This all changed when the memories of a past he did not remember haunted his sleep, he saw things both scared him and made him happy. Thats when felt something in his life was wrong, and that's when his training changed, he was unfocused and this made Mother mad. She put him through re-mental education and physical examinations, they were some of his darker times, and led him to his escape attempts. Many times he failed and each time he failed his punishment got worse. It was when Mother decided to try to clone him that his rage again took over and that rage is what gave him his opening for escape and he did just that.

……………

**Back in Titan Tower**

The looks on their faces a mixture of emotions, Wraith curled up into a ball. He had maybe given them too much information, and the information had not been censored. But if he was going to find away out of this nightmare he needed help, and at this point he was ready to make a deal with the devil if it got another devil off his back.

"Man, doing that to people, changing their very selves for a self centered wish like that." Said Cyborg, his fist clenched his red eye glowing redder then Wraith had ever seen in the short time he knew him.

Raven's hood seemed to have appeared over her head as if by magic, her face almost completely covered in darkness. That's when she walked to the door and left with out a word.

Cyborg and Wraith could only watch the woman as she left the med-bay. Wraith felt his heart sinking feeling in his heart, why he wasn't sure he brushed it off the feeling as being the over burdening a new friends could brake them in the long run. "I am sorry for the over load of information." Said Wraith, in a low tone of regret.

Cyborg looked to Wraith, "Man, there is nothing to be sorry about, you have a past that in many ways is some what like hers." Said Cyborg, as he put a hand on Wraith's shoulder.

**Glisten Island**

The private jet was starting up, Shya and Alice-5 stood on the tarmac along with 6 other people all dress in black three men and three female. The six people started to climb into the jet; the two women just looked off down the runway.

"I sure these Psionic Worriers will offer you enough protection, and support to bring him in. And if you need more support, there is a few Trackers there too, they are ordered to watch and only act if needed." Alice said, she looked deeply into Shya's eyes, the eye's she had only hours ago been sharing pleasures of the flesh. "I wish you a good hunting and remember I have paid for your services, and I do expect results."

"I will get our prize and in record time so I would like a bonus for the job." Said Shya, as she smiled at Alice-5 and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

Alice-5 stiffened but allowed Shya to get her kicks and let her have the run of her lips and mouth.

Shya broke the kiss and waved to Alice-5 as she boarded the plane, and closed the door. She moved up to the cockpit, "Head to Jump City and make it quick." Said Shya, she then found a seat and asked one of the Psionic Worriers for a drink.

…………………………..

**Titan Tower**

"So that's the story, and do you believe it?" Robin asked, he seemed a bit cooler now and not ready to put Wraith in shackles.

Cyborg turned to look a Robin, "My internal lie detectors, found nothing in his story to be false, he was a little vague with some of the details, but to recap three years into a few hours is not easy." Cyborg said, he looked at his hands. "The kid has been through a lot, and from what he told us about that organization they might take a shot at him."

"I knew it, people making human clones to take over the world, who knows maybe we are in fact clones of who we are." Beast Boy said, as he looked closely to the other Titans.

The other titans gave Beast Boy a look of stupidity, as Cyborg coughed, "Yeeaaahh, BB just let that idea cook a little bit longer." Cyborg said.

"Can we protect our new friend Wraith, and what danger do you think this organization will become?" Star Fire asked, look to each of the Titans in turn.

"Hey, where is Raven, shouldn't she be here for this talk?" Beast Boy ask, as he look to the spot she normally occupied.

"No, she kind of took Wraith's story a little more to heart; I think his problem is some what like hers. So I think she is dealing with it in her own way, I think she has gone to meditate in her room." Cyborg said, a frown appeared on his face.

"This situation could turn into a powder keg and we must keep our eyes open, that even means we have to keep one on Wraith." Robin said, his fist clenched and he looked to all the Titans who were present. "By the way where is Wraith?"

"He asked if he could get a breath of fresh air, so I told him how to get on to the roof." Said Cyborg, his eyes meeting Robin's. "He'll be fine up there, I trust him, and the security system is on."

………………

**Top of Titan Tower**

The sun was setting; it was so beautiful here the city looked good while the rays reflected off of it. Wraith like it here, though he knew it wouldn't last, the cool air felt good on his skin with out even realizing it he felt his body rise into the air a few inches letting the light breeze move him ever so slightly.

"It's nice up here isn't it? Said Raven

Wraith lost his focus and fell to the ground; he spun around to look at the woman standing behind him. Her cloak hood was down and a smile crossed her face, she walked over to stand next to him. "Yes it's a great view; I don't see many of them in my life. I am sorry, if my story bothered you."

"Its all right I am hoping we can help you." Raven said, her voice having no emotions.

"I really wish that was so, I am so tired of running, and being alone it hurts." Wraith said, he then moved closer to the edge of the roof. "I know I must have had a family at one time, people who care about as me and not a weapon."

"I know what you mean I….I really never had much of a family myself, though since I became a Titan, my friends are like my family." Raven said, her voice showing a cheerful note to it. She placed a hand on Wraith's shoulder, "Maybe we can find your memories and the family you have forgotten, but know this if your looking for friends we can help you with that." Raven said with a smile, "However I don't do sappy."

Wraith smiled at her, "I've never done much of that either, but knowing people care would be a nice feeling." Wraith said, as he moved his hand to squeeze Raven's hand on his shoulder affectionately

The two just stood their looking into each other's eyes, sharing a moment of understanding, affection, and trust. A true bond forming between them, where this would lead to neither could answer that, not yet at least.

Action is a little slow to come, but this is more then a action story, and it will be long so I am hoping that both drama and action lovers will be happy

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am soooo sorry for not up dating sooner but holidaies and such have kept me so busy. Family can be a joy or a living hell, but you know what they say you can't pick who shares your DNA... Sigh... and I hope you enjoy it. I know it is taking a long time to build to things but its how these things work sometimes, but the next chapter there should be more action. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I don't own them... and I will be very pissed when their taken off the air

**Chapter 4**

**Jump City:**

The speed boat raced to the island, Shya sat on the passenger seat the ride was anything but smooth. However the warmth of the sun was very pleasant, the morning sun showed that it was going to be a good day, and for her it was going to be better when Wraith was back into her hands, oh she would make him scream but how in pain or pleasure. Then there were the Titans, yes if they wouldn't give him up then I could take him from them with force, dealing pain to these young soupper heroes and making them reconsider their choice of occupation. If they did not hand him over she could play some games with them, and enjoy their thoughts on her game.

The boat then pulled to a landing on the Titan Island, "Lady Shya, what would you like me to do?" Said the Psionic Worrier, as he started to stand.

"No, you remain here I am just going to say hi to the Titans and I am not looking to start a fight……yet." She said with a grin.

**Titan Tower:**

The Titans had offered him a room in their tower and that they were willing to help him sort out his problems. Though they had offered to help him, he doubted that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted. Did a normal life really wait for him out there, and if there was one out there for him could he even return to it? The looks on their faces made him feel very positive that no matter what was out there for him he could get something from this experience. That is when a red flashing light went off with a siren to match the urgency that required their attention.

Cyborg moved from the table they all sat around, and went to one of the computer stations set up in the main living area of Titan tower.

"Are we under attack?" Robin asked, as he too rose from his seat, as if preparing for an enemy to burst through the doors of Titan tower.

"I not sure, the scanners says we have a boat at the landing with occupant and someone is also at our front door, and she is just standing there." Stated Cyborg, as he looked to his other teammates with a questioning look. Cyborg then brought up the picture of their guest on the main viewing screen, the picture showed a tall woman waiting at their front door her dark black hair matched the black overcoat she wore, her pale skin gave her an alluring feel about her.

Wraith's heart almost stopped, he knew who she was and what dangers this woman brought with her. The memories of their treatment sessions they shared made him lose his breath, as he gripped the table for support. Shya was here for him that there could be no doubt, but what other orders had she been given, as he looked to the other young heroes sitting with him. What hardships had he brought to them, and would they be able to handle this new danger.

Raven looked from the uninvited visitor then to Wraith, he had gone white as if the blood from his very body had been drained, and she could feel the tension in his very being. "Wraith, are you okay?" Raven inquired, she then placed a hand on his.

Wraith was pulled back from his thought of pain when he felt a hand on his, he looked to see Raven looking with deep concern in her eyes and asking if he was okay. What could he say there was no way to sum up how dangerous this woman was in the little time they had. "No, you must not let that woman in here; she is dangerous to not only me but all of you too." Wraith said his voice barely a whisper and Raven response was to squeeze his hand and nod with understanding.

"How can we help you?" Cyborg asked their guest over the comm. As the rest of the Titans move closer to the viewing screen except for Raven and Wraith who had still remained seated at the table.

"My name is Shya, and I have come to talk to you about a person you may have or are still in contact with. I just wish to talk I am unarmed and give you my word I am not here to start any trouble. So if you don't mind can we discuss this inside like civilized people?" Shya said, as she gave a smile that on a normal person maybe welcoming but with her it was as if a spider was smiling at its next meal.

Cyborg look to Robin, "Well Robin your call your leader after all, and I am not detecting any weapons on her so she is telling the truth so far."

Robin looked to the other Titans in turn and his gaze stopped on Wraith and the worried expression on his face, he knew that look it was a look of fear. "Wraith if she only wants to do is talk it'll be okay, and don't worry there's more of us then of her so we'll back you up okay." Said Rabin with his usual heroic boyish grin. "She may have some answers that will help you find out about your past."

Raven's grip on his hand was the ancurre to keep him from running from the very sight of Shya. With that Wraith gave a nod to Robin that it would be okay to let this psycho in to their home.

……………………………….

This was working perfectly they were now letting her into their home yes they were foolish young heroes. That would make her work even more enjoyable, the pain she could bring them was enough to make her shutter in how much pleasure she would find in this city.

………………….

Wraith had moved to the far corner of the room from the main entrance, this was putting him on edge. When those doors opened he had two options one blast her with his psionic power until she was no more which was appealing but would not get the Titans to help, or see what she had to say and hope she left in peace. Wraith just wished his psionic powers allowed him to become invisible, Wraith took a couple more deep breaths he had to have faith that the Titans would help to protect him.

The Titans had spread out also, Robin and Cyborg taking up a position that would make them the first line of defense. Star Fire stood close to Robin also ready for what ever their leader decided to do, Beast Boy stood in the kitchen area looking to the other teammates for support if it was needed. As for Raven, once she saw Wraith move to the far corner she to found a spot that would place her in front of anyone wanting to take a shot at Wraith, why she was showing this kind of concern for someone she had just met not to long ago was strange, and the feeling behind it would have to be sorted out later.

The door opened, as a tall well toned woman walked through the door, the skin tight jumpsuit showing every curve her body had, she held a hat in her right hand and her coat in the other. The only sound made was her boots as she moved to lay her coat and hat on the nearest chair, she made a quick scan of the room giving a smile that would make a shark fearful. She then spotted Wraith over in the corner of the room, and her smile only widen as she began to move closer. "My dear little Wraith its good to see you are alright, I was so worried when you ran away from us. You really had me worried, not to mention your other friends, why would you run from the people trying to help you?" Shya said, her voice giving the hint of concern, but a hint of amusement at the boy's timid ness towards her. The little rabbit was within her grasp all she had to do was to get him with her grasp and the reward would be all hers.

Raven and Robin moved to keep her from getting to close to Wraith, "What is your business with Wraith, and how do you know him?" Robin inquired, his voice anything but friendly toward the woman that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he knew instincts said that this woman was dangerous not only to Wraith but to all of them, and that the best thing would be to drop kick her ass right out of the door. He had to remain calm, he needed answers to make the proper decision to lead his team towards the goal of helping Wraith.

Shya stopped a few feet from Robin, her eyes locked on Wraith never leaving his beautiful silver eyes, one of the features she liked about him. The thought of having him within her hands again made her body shutter with anticipation, she would bring him back but it seemed only fare that she had her fun as well. She would make him scream again, though what first screams of pain or pleasure, well it would depend on him. "I am one of the doctors that are helping Wraith deal with his problems, he needs help I am afraid and I am here to make sure he gets it." Shya said, her voice taking on a professional tone of some doctor helping a patient get over a cold.

"Oh yeah, what are his problems……doctor?" Raven spat, as she pulled her hood over her head, this woman was twisted and she wasn't going to let her lay a finger on Wraith.

Shya's eyes still on Wraith keeping him trapped within her gaze like a dear in a car's headlights he was frozen with fear. "He is suffering from dilutions that have manifested from the sudden awakening of his psionic powers. Wraith has been committed to our care after emotional trauma he has suffered from not only these psionic powers, but …..well I don't think I can give out a patient's personal information." Shya said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I believe it would be safer for you to let me take him back to the people who are trying to help him so that someday he can come to terms with himself and become a fully functioning member of society."

"Do you have proof of this…..Doctor?" Robin said moving into her line of sight, he could see the effects this woman had on Wraith he had seen it in the eyes of people who had been abused by others he wasn't going to let any of that happen when he had a chance to keep it from happening.

Shya now was forced to look at the young hero; she kept her smile no matter how much she wanted to cut through him with her powers. Shya wondered what kind of death radil he would make when his life left his body. "Of course I have proof, here let me get it out." Shya said, as she began to unzip the top of her suit this made every one in the room tense up. "Calm your selves, I am just getting the proof you wanted." Shya unzip enough to allow female diversionary tactics to make the men in the room uncomfortable, even more so as she reached within her cleavage to pull out a small disk. She then began to extend her hand out to Robin to take the disk.

"No! Have her put it on the table first." Wraith shouted his mind brought back to the here and now.

Robin only nodded as he gestured for her to place the disk on the counter near her. "If you don't mind lets play along with the patients wishes."

A slight frown crossed her face for only a moment, the boy would pay for that outburst yes Wraith would feel pain first. A very, very long period of pain, his screams would make her feel better for the break in her routine of work she so enjoyed. "Of course." Shya said as she placed the disk on the counter that was then quickly retrieved by Robin.

Robin then threw the disk to Cyborg, who than went to one of the computer terminals and brought up the information. It only took a few minutes to bring up the information and from what he found these were medical records stating that Wraith was being treated for the sudden development of his psionic powers which could not be controlled effectively. However much of the information conflicted with what Wraith had told them about the organization, they would need time to review all the data.

"As you can see that is his medical records as well as what treatments he has been receiving. If that is all the proof you need I would recommend that you let me take him off your hands before his powers become a danger to you and anyone who comes in contact with him." Shya said, while tapping her foot and looking from Cyborg to Robin to see what answer would be given.

Cyborg looked up from the computer screen and shook his head, "I am afraid we can't do that Miss Shya, I am going to have to look over all this information and verify a few things before we do anything."

"I agree with Cyborg, so how about you give us away to contact you and we'll be in touch." Robin said, as he gestured her to the door.

Shya was losing her patients with these whelps, but she knew she was out numbered here and such a battle would almost end badly for her. She would have to bring Wraith out to her but how, "Very well here is my card, contact me as soon as possible. I would hate to find that something awful happen to you when all you needed to do was to just hand the boy over to me, but that is your choice." Shya place the card on the counter and collected her coat and hat before making her way to the door. She then turn to look at Wraith, "Oh yes I nearly forgot how is that left arm of yours Wraith?" was all she said because she didn't even wait for Wraith to reply as she made her exit.

Wraith's right hand went to his left arm just above the elbow; as he rubbed a spot on the left arm as if he had just been injured with out the others seeing it happen. So many emotions a blaze within him, what to do, what to do any action he took against her would only turn the Titans against him and make him look like the monster she so wanted him to be portrayed as. He had to gain control; his freedom was so close he could not blow it all on some need for revenge.

Raven looked to Wraith and could feel his conflict of emotions and she could almost see his eyes start to glow, she moved to take him in a hug which shocked most of the other Titans. She spoke softly so no one else would hear what she said, "Let it go don't give into the rage, your better then that, I know what your going through the rage will not help it only brings pain."

Wraith's body seemed to relax, why, why does she care, but yet he could feel it she did care. Was this what he had been searching for people that could really care for him? Where these feelings just a trick to get him to lower his guard, but why would they do that? Those where his last thoughts as he felt so tired for some reason he just wanted to sleep.

Wraith's own thoughts had distracted him from hearing the words Azzrath Metreron Zinthos Raven spoke to him, which caused him to fall asleep in the woman's arms. He would need to be rested; Raven knew that such troubles come when one is not ready for it and she wanted him to be ready for them if she could only help him with that much.

………………………………..

Robin and Cyborg studied the information Shya had given them, at a quick glance it would assume legitimate how ever the boy wonder had become familiar with forged documents, and when something seem to explain everything it was most likely a lie. Especially in his line of work, one usually had to search for the truth. As for Cyborg he was already checking out the names and places on the document and checking on hospital records online and much of what he was finding was not supporting this woman's claim to be a person trying to help Wraith.

Star Fire peered over Robin shoulder to see if she could tell what her long time friend had determined. "Robin, do you believe this woman or do you believe our new friend Wraith?" Star Fire asked.

"In truth I am finding that this woman is most defiantly lying to us, he evidence is not stacking up to my inspection." Said Robin, as he now turned to look his emerald eyed companion in the face. "How ever, Wraith still has no proof for his claim either; I still have to say that I am willing to support him for now."

His answer was accepted by the young alien girl as she smiled, "I will make the coffee that is hot, so you can burn the midnight oil." Said Star Fire, as she turned to float over to the kitchen to brew some coffee for her hard working team mates.

Beast boy sat on Cyborg's shoulder as a green spider monkey, looking at the computer screen's display, as Cyborg did his search. Beast boy then jumped off Cyborg's body and morphed back into himself and picked up some of the random sheets of paper. "So we could really have one of these conspiracy theories, where underground organizations are in control of the government and they kill people who get to close to the answer, and we have to start our own underground resistance to counteract this one and it becomes war that history will never even know about."

Three sets of eyes turned to look at their morphing companion with "What The Fuck" look going across all their faces. "BB what have I told you about 007 movie marathons those are just make believe we are in the real world." Said Cyborg giving a look of pity to his green friend as usual, Beast boy was trying to hit one out of the park but he keeps striking out with ideas like that.

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped, "Maybe it's past my bed time I'll think I find a couple of Zs and get back to you on that idea." Said Beast Boy as he morphed into a cat meowed and scampered off to his room.

After a few hours of going through what they had found with Shya's data file on Wraith, and from their own detective work they were not going to give Wraith to this woman, not until they finally got to the bottom of this mystery and find the truth of what was really going on, now the best thing they could do was to get some sleep and see what they would find the next morning.

……………….

**Jump City (Ware House district)**

The psionic worriers went about their duty of making this ware house into a base of operations for their mission. Some were setting up computer terminals others were going through fake IDs they would need to use to avoid police interference. Others were checking over the various black on black vehicles, and a small stash of fire arms, though these weapons would be of little affect on any train psionic, they found you never knew when these weapons would be adequate to handle a human witness factor.

Shya sat at her desk studding the records of the various Titans and their enemies and acquaintances. Yes she found that dealing with these heroes would not be as hard as her higher ups thought, and a battle with these individuals might be enjoyable. She might even be able to bring some of them back for her own pet projects.

One of the Psionic Worriers by the name of Jackie-25 approached her, "My lady we are almost finished with setting up our base of operations, what should be our next move?" She asked.

Shya looked to the emotionless woman, thats what she enjoyed about the Psionic worriers their minds were simple to only worry about things that had to do with carrying out missions and fighting battles their were tools she didn't mind using. "Prepare two people to go into Jump cities police department and set up a fake warrant for some government agency for the arrest of Wraith……I know let it be the FBI, the police should give us a wide birth to get a hold of Wraith then." Shya said.

The Psionic worrier nodded and walked off to carry out the order, as she flagged down to others on her team to carry out the new task given to them.

Shya turned back to her work, this most likely would not work to catch Wraith but it would have his new friends still questioning their decision in helping him. And if Wraith is pushed into running again she would pick him off easily enough. As for the other Titans, into days society young people disappear for various reasons all the time, this would make their disappearance no different.

…………………………..

**Titan Tower (Wraith's room)**

Wraith awoke for the first time in many weeks peacefully, no visions or memories of pain forcing him to find the safety of conciseness and gain some control over what was happening in his life. It felt good to feel for lack of a better term normal, he scanned the room the sun was not up yet but light in the sky gave its coming away. He also saw a blue cloaked woman asleep in one of the chairs in his room, a book held limply in her hands. Her sleeping face was as beautiful as it was when she was awake that thought caused a blush to cross Wraiths face. He quietly slipped from his bed, and placed a blanket over the Sleeping Raven. Wraith then retrieved his shirt and shoes which Raven must have removed to allow him to sleep more comfortable, he was a little thankful that she didn't remove his pants as well. The thought of her seeing him naked did not bother him, but thats when he felt his cheeks grow even hotter he quickly moved to leave the room he needed some fresh air.

The tower was quite, it would appear everyone else had also gone to bed. Wraith quickly found his way to the roof of Titan tower; the air was cool but refreshing. He found a spot to watch the sun rise and sat down, he looked at Jump city and the dangers that it held because of him. A thought of moving on passed through his mind, he pushed it back down, he wasn't ready to hit the road yet not when people were willing to help him.

Wraith was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not hear the door open and close, even as the dark female figure sat down next to him.

"A great place to watch the sun rise, I so enjoy this time of day." Said Raven

Wraith was snapped back to reality, he gripped the edge of the tower as to not lose his balance and fall. He looked at the young woman and a blush crossed his face, he had been so relaxed in his new setting that he had dropped his defenses. "Yeesss….I needed some fresh air and thought this would be a great place to do that and watch the sun rise." Wraith said, his voice squeaked a bit at his embarrassment.

"Would you like some coffee?" Raven asked as she held out a mug of steaming black liquid to him.

Wraith smiled and extended his hand to take the cup, "Thank you that would be great." He said, as he took a sip from the coffee mug. The coffee if one could call it that; was strong and not as liquid as he had thought, and Wraith was sure that he didn't drink the coffee so much as it dropped down his throat and landed in the bottom of his stomach.

Raven could not hide the smile on her face, "I am sorry I should have told you Star Fire made that batch last night for the boys. She hasn't quite mastered the art of cooking for humans." She said.

"Yeah, I think I learned that one the hard way." Wraith said, he then dumped the contents of the mug off the side of the tower, the liquid slid from the mug and sped towards the ground where it left a small crater when it landed. Both Raven's and Wraith's eyes rose at what happened, "Well she may not be able to cook, but I can see she has mastered the art of making chemical weapons." Wraith stated, a tone of fear in his voice, he then looked to see Raven also drinking a hot beverage from a similar mug, "Like to live dangerous I see."

"Oh no, I know what can happen when one eats or drinks Star Fire's cooking. This here is tea and I made it my self, would you like a cup?" Raven asked her eyebrow raising slightly, and producing a third mug that had been hidden on her other side.

Wraith smiled though outwardly this girl seemed to be very dark and humor was something one might think she did not have, but this small joke to help break what ever tension there was still between them seem to have worked. "As long as it is safe for human consumption, I'd love a cup of tea." He said.

Raven extended her hand to him with the third mug she had brought up, "Yes its very safe to drink, after all I've been drinking this stuff for as long as I've been here and I am fine." Raven said.

Wraith looked over the young woman with a quick glance, and reached out with both hands to take the mug from her, his left hand brushing tenderly along her hand as he took the mug. "Yes you are." He stated, his voice taking a flirtatious tone to it.

She quickly turned her face to look at the horizon so she could hide her blush, she had set her self up for that one and she didn't even think about it or did she. Raven's blush deepened, as she took another sip of her tea, she still knew his eyes were on her she could almost feel them running along her body.

Wraith stared at Raven a little while longer before turning to watch the sun rise; yes he would most defiantly like to stay here for as long as he could. If not to find a way to gain his freedom from his pursuers then to at least stay near her, she made him feel different. She gave him a strength he had been so short on lately, because hope was something that seemed to be a power he had so little of.

Well I hope you like this story so far to keep reading it, I working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY IDEAS OR POINTERS

Oh yes I was thinking of giving a quick over view of my character Wraith so you can get a better idea of what kind of person he is and his powers.

Its just a thought though... TTFN


End file.
